L'animagus de Rose Weasley
by Matisla
Summary: Rose Weasley souhaite par dessus tout devenir un animagus. Y arrivera t-elle ? Quel animal deviendra t-elle ? Os


Texte écrit pas #Languedeplomb. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.

Rose Weasley a toujours été ambitieuse. Son intelligence équivalait de loin celle de sa mère. Elle était la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération et sa fille comptait bien suivre ses traces. Elle s'exerçait donc jours après jours à pratiquer tout les sortilèges qu'elle apprenait afin de surpasser tout les élèves de sa promotion. Elle avait toujours voulu être la meilleure et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami. Mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune Weasley n'aspirait qu'à une chose, devenir ministre de la magie. Alors bien sûr il lui faudrait des appuits mais qu'importe des élèves qui avaient un QI inférieur au sien.

Son immense ambition l'avait d'ailleurs envoyé à Serpentard, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à son père qui ne lui a plus adressé la parole pendant deux longs mois. Sa mère avait été beaucoup plus tolérante et avait rabroué son mari en lui disant que les valeurs des serpentards avaient bien changé depuis la guerre. Et c'est enfin lorsqu'elle a refusé de lui cuisiner son plat préféré qu'il avait daigné s'excuser auprès de sa fille. Sa mère lui avait alors expliqué qu'ils avaient eu des différents avec des élèves de cette maison à leur époque, comme Drago Malfoy. Rose avait juste sourit d'un air compréhensif même si ça l'avait profondément blessée. Elle connaissait le fils de cet homme tant méprisé par son père, Scorpius. Il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle et ne parlait qu'à Albus, il était très loin du terrible prince de serpentard de l'époque.

Aujourd'hui elle se démenait pour surpasser encore et toujours les autres. Elle était en cinquième année et se baladait le long de la forêt interdite tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus pour se surpasser.

Elle s'arrêta pour scruter les profondeurs de la forêt et tenter d'y apercevoir un indice qui pourrait éclairer la petite lampe qui n'attendait qu'une idée brillante. Un bruissement de feuille vint la perturber dans sa concentration sur la droite. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu une biche. Sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le cotés et elle s'approcha lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, l'animal n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle leva lentement sa main et la biche amorça un mouvement de recul. La progression de son bras se stoppa aussitôt. Voyant que la biche se rapprochait de cette étrange chose qu'était son membre, curieuse de l'analyser, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Son oncle Harry lui avait déjà raconté que le Patronus de sa mère, Lily Evans, était une biche. Mais Rose Weasley savait déjà faire cela depuis sa deuxième année parce qu'elle avait aussi voulu surpasser son oncle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle réfléchit tout en caressant le museau de l'animal. Elle avait toujours été une amoureuse des animaux, au point d'avoir sérieusement songé aborder une carrière de soins aux créatures magiques avant de s'en être tournée vers une possibilité de carrière dans la politique.

Elle aurait tant aimé être un animal pour vivre heureuse et ne se soucier de rien d'autre si ce n'est manger et survivre. Devenir un animal… Un ani… Animagus ! La voilà la solution ! Elle en cria presque de bonheur et la malheureuse biche partit aussi vite que ses sabots le lui permettaient.

Elle se demanda alors quel animal elle deviendrait… Surement quelque chose de majestueux ! D'agressif pour faire bonne figure… Peut-être une lionne ou un tigre ?

Elle avait lu énormément de livres sur ce sujet et elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait le faire. Mais elle devait se déshabiller d'abord pour ne pas déchirer ses vêtements. Le jeune Weasley s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt et plia soigneusement ses vêtements, son écharpe verte tout au dessus.

Son corps nu frissonnait sous les vents froids de l'automne. Mais elle s'obligea à en faire abstraction. Elle devait se concentrer. Ne penser à rien. Ne pas penser à ses pieds nus sur les feuilles mortes. Ne pas penser aux bruits inquiétants qui l'entouraient. Ne pas penser à ses courts cheveux roux qui chatouillaient son cou. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de fermer les yeux. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle avait toujours tout réussi.

Elle ne bougea plus pendant de longues minutes, si bien que ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir quand enfin, un changement se produit. Quelque chose poussait sur sa tête mais elle n'eu pas le temps de s'en formaliser qu'elle tomba à quatre pattes en ressentant une vive douleur dans le ventre. Elle savait que les premières transformations étaient douloureuses puisque le corps n'y était pas encore habitué mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette violence. Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait et elle se retint de hurler. Elle finit par s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sa vision était trouble. Elle se releva mais… Elle semblait voir le monde de beaucoup plus bas. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et vit des sabots. Des sabots ?

Elle se mit à courir à la recherche du lac pour pouvoir voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Quand elle le trouva enfin, elle s'approcha de l'eau presque craintivement. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle était elle eut un sursaut.

Un chevreuil.


End file.
